


Turns out that nothing is fair

by bitheflowers



Series: Berena appreciation week 2018 [6]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Hangover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheflowers/pseuds/bitheflowers
Summary: Serena gets to take care of a very grumpy, very hungover Bernie after a night of too much Shiraz and competitive shots.





	Turns out that nothing is fair

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one but a fluffy one. As always I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave me some feedback! 
> 
> Prompt is 'Alcohol'

Bernie groans loudly and buries her head deeper into the pillows as Serena opens the curtains in their bedroom. Her blonde curls stick out at odd angles, her hair all that’s visible since she’s still lying face down, sulking and clutching her hands over her head. Serena can’t help but laugh, her sympathy overthrown by the ridiculous sight before her. She tiptoes over to the bed and gently sits down next to the woman, stroking her fingers through her messy hair. 

“I’ll get you some coffee and I put some Ibuprofen on the night stand.” Serena keeps her voice down as much as possible and Bernie mutters a quiet thanks in response, the sound muffled by the fabric she’s stuffing her face in. With a soft kiss to the blonde’s head, Serena gets up again and heads downstairs to make them both a cup of coffee.

When she enters the room again, Bernie seems to be in the exact same position she was in before but the painkiller is gone and the glass of water empty. The smell of coffee rouses the woman out of her miserable state for now, her head slowly lifting from the pillow, a few locks of hair sticking to her cheeks. She looks like a complete mess, Serena muses fondly. 

“Come on, sit up you.” She urges as she hands Bernie her cup of coffee and makes herself comfortable sitting back against the headboard. One sip of coffee later and Bernie’s head comes to lean on Serena’s shoulder, the task of keeping her head up apparently to hard for now. Another groan escapes the blondes lips and this time it’s followed by a hoarse voice close to Serena’s ear.

“It’s so unfair, I feel like death. How are you in such a good mood?” The question comes almost as an accusation and if Serena didn’t know better she’d think Bernie was actually upset with her. She drops a kiss to the crown of the blonde’s head and wraps an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer as she thinks back of the night before. Clearly, Bernie herself couldn’t remember as much as Serena could.

“Darling, I only had Shiraz and I can handle my drink.” The remarks earns her a playful swat from Bernie’s hand against her arm. The other woman nuzzles closer, her head buried in Serena’s neck as she speaks again.

“We drank Shiraz together though, no? How come I feel like…. This?” 

“Yes well I recall you finishing that second bottle with me and then insisting on doing shots with Ric Griffin. You two and your damn competitiveness.” Her fingers play with Bernie’s hair as she tells her about it, how Ric had come in and how their banter had turned into a full on competition, both of them lining up shots and taking them one by one.

“Did I win at least?” Bernie mumbles and at this Serena lets out a bark of laughter.

“Yes, love, you won. But at what price hmm?” There’s humour in her voice but Bernie merely rolls her eyes. Still, Serena notices the faint smirk that plays at the corner of her lips. 

They sip the rest of their coffee in silence, Serena’s fingers absentmindedly running through blonde curls as Bernie waits for the painkiller to kick in. Eventually, Serena gets up to carry their cups downstairs. She makes a couple of slices of toast with jam on them and takes them upstairs with her so that Bernie will at least eat something.

As she pushes the door open, she is met with the vision of Bernie splayed out on the bed, her face buried deep in the pillows and her limbs seemingly touching every side of the mattress. She’s snoring ever so softly and Serena thinks it might be the most heart warming thing she’s ever seen. She leaves the plate with toast on Bernie’s bedside table and grabs her reading glasses and a book from her own side of the bed before settling down in the armchair in the corner of the room to wait for Bernie to wake up again.


End file.
